


Runaways

by skyfire2222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfire2222/pseuds/skyfire2222
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort had won? Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione became runaways, being hunted by death eaters. Draco Malfoy had joined them, he was a runaway too. The five of them discovered a spot where the death eaters wouldn't find them easily, perils plague them. Some big, some small, and some huge! But hey, it could be worse. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.





	

Hi so this is first Harry Potter Au fit, hope you like! I know this chapter is short but others will be longer! Thanks!

~Skyfire2222

Approximately Three years After The Battle Of Hogwarts

"Dammit!" Harry yelled, throwing his wand across the tent. It stopped midair, caught by Hermione. She walked over to Harry and handed him the wand.

"Harry, you need to calm down, before you know it your gonna snap your wand, again."

Harry now had his head in his hands, he breathed out a sigh.

"I know, I just can't help it."

Hermione sat down on Harry's bed beside him, she put her hand on his shoulder, "You know none of what happened was your fault." Harry yanked his head from his hands.

"It is, 'mione. All those people, dead because of me. Because I couldn't kill him, why couldn't I kill him?"

Three Years Ago

"Harry Potter! Come... Face me!" Voldemort shrieked, a chorus of laughter rose up from the crowd of Death Eaters, standing loyally behind their lord. Harry stepped out from the crowd that concealed him, his green eyes dulled from the fighting, blood covered his face and, most likely, the rest of his body. He wore a thin layer of dirt that clung to the sheen of sweat on him, he looked up, remarkably his glasses were yet to be broken or lost, and stared into Voldemort's scarlet eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, Tom. I never have been, and I won't be."

Voldemort's smirk slipped from his pale face, he scowled, "You won't defeat me."

Harry smiled sadly, and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, a beam of green line shooting from the elder wand. At the same time, Harry called out, "Expelliarmus!" A jet of red light came forth from Harry's wand.

From behind him, a cloaked Death Eater approached, Harry didn't see him. Ginny did.

"Stupefy!"

Without a glance, the figure deflected Ginny's attacked, and mumbled a spell, aiming his wand at Harry. Ginny shot another spell, not one hit the figure, he was to powerful, but who was he. The spell hit Harry in the back, he crumbled to the ground. Voldemort grinned, stepping closer to Harry's limp body.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Ginny yelled at the scarlet eyed man. His head snapped to Ginny, her hand trembled in fear.

"Stupefy!" She yelled. Voldemort flicked the spell away, and stepped closer.

"Petrificus Totalus!" No effect.

"Crucio!" Saying the first spell that came to her. Voldemort grin widened as he parried her spell.

"All out of ideas? Are we?" He sneered.

As he raised his wand, he stilled, frozen. Once he fell, Ginny saw Hermione standing there. Quickly, she went up to Ginny, grabbing her by the arm.

"That won't hold him for long, we have to go. Now. Get Harry."

"Wait, what? Kill him or something!"

Hermione shook her head, "I can't, none of us can. That's Harry's Job. Everyones leaving, getting to safety, we have to go to."

Ginny kneeled beside Harry, and shook him gently, telling him to wake up, over and over again. His eyes fluttered open.

"Ginny..." He mumbled.

She smiled,"Come on, we have to go."

Before he could respond, Ginny had pulled him to his feet and was dragging him away.

"Hermione, my family?" She asked.

"They left, they're safe, Ron is waiting for us. I told your mum you and Ron would be safe with us. They had to move quickly, Fred was hurt, dying. I don't know what happened to him, your mum is going to write me when theres an update."

Ginny had run out of tears, plus, she didn't have time to cry right now.

Present

"Harry, get over yourself! It wasn't your fault, it was that damn death eater! And you know that!" Hermione huffed, the two had this argument almost everyday, since the... uh... incident. Harry rolled his eyes, he was especially moody today. She patted his shoulder, got up, and left his little room.

Harry slumped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He crossed his arms over his chest, and bent his knees.

Dammit. I hate arguing with Hermione. Maybe its not my fault, maybe she's right. I mean, its not like I tired to lose. I should apologize.

"Its not your fault Harry, you know that."

Harry looked over and saw Ginny, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes sparkling. She smiled at Harry, the corners of his mouth turned up without his consent. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and patted the space next to him. Ginny took a seat next to him and leaned into his side, Harry wrapped an arm around her, she was much smaller then him.

"Overheard me and 'Mione?"

"Yup." Ginny said, then made a face, "Her and Ron started getting like cozy,right in front of me." Harry chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "But When we kiss in front of one of them they're like 'Get a room'." She continued, doing an imitation of Ron.

Harry leaned back down on the bed, dragging Ginny with him. She squirmed around until he loosened his grip, she rolled over and cuddled into his side in a more comfortable manner.

"They're not even together, its annoying." Ginny muttered.

"That is because Hermione is unable to figure out her feelings, you know, whether she wants to be with Ron or Malfoy." Harry told her, putting his other arm around her at the same time.

"I hope her and Ron get together, i've shipped romione for years." She said wrinkling her nose.

Harry laughed, Ginny was the only person who could brighten his spirits nowadays. Being with her made him forget all his troubles.

"DINNER!" Malfoy yelled from the kitchen, "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE BEFORE IT GETS COLD! OR ELSE YOUR EATING COLD FOOD! CAUSE IM THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO CAN ACTUALLY COOK!"

Harry sighed and close his eyes, beside him Ginny was giggling. "Got to admit, he makes it a little interesting though."

Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand, pulling her up to him, "Now I can't argue with you there." He leaned in and kissed her gently, both smiling against the others lips. They pulled apart,"Come on, Harry, we better go eat before Malfoy yells at us."


End file.
